


Children of the Forest Omen

by Madam_Murder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Beast Mode Sex, Children of the Forest, Deer Children, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Half-Sibling Incest, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Mpreg Harry, Seasonal Spirits and Guardians, deer harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Murder/pseuds/Madam_Murder
Summary: The Dark Lord beings observes the ever growing presents of a young oddly colored deer creature who keeps appearing at the edge of his manor property when his daughter Delphini is out in the gardens.Concerned when all attempts to capture the mysterious young creature fail, he sends his loyal serpent companion Nagini to follow it and report back on what she finds….What she is to reveal could very well bring the Dark Lord to his knees in more ways than one…
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort, Delphi (Harry Potter)/Original Character(s), Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116





	1. The Black Fawnling

**Author's Note:**

> Not exactly sure how far I will go with this as is just one of the stories that had been rolling around for a bit in the back of my head. Hopefully, some outside of myself might enjoy the story line idea since I don’t’ see too many of Harry being a stag like his patronus so here is my next attempt.Not a strong writer, but hope the idea comes across alright.

Chapter 1: The Black Fawnling 

**_It was back again…_ **

Voldemort stood in the shadows of one of his hallway windows of his manor, a silver wine goblet in hand. Crimson gaze observing the wooded area at the edge of his property in the distance intensely as a young deer like creature stepped out of the shadows of the forest ever so cautiously. Midnight coat shining in the light as it stepped forth into the sunlight on its cloven hooves the creatures eyes seemingly hidden by the odd mane like mess on top of its head, making it a wonder how the beast could see at all. 

**_Delphini must be outside in the garden, again…_ **

The beast had only been revealing itself when his daughter was running about the garden somewhere, but never venturing or exploring closer than the forest’s edge just observing from a very careful distance.

**_What are you really doing here I wonder…_ **

An ever growing routine as seasons passed the beast would come sit for however long Delphini was outside before vanishing into the forest depths once again. No interests beyond sitting like some strange guard dog till his daughter was beckoned inside once more.

Taking a sip from his goblet, the dark lord’s eyes grew darker in his observations, as he thought back on how he had so easily dismissed the odd behavior in the beginning. 

Assuming little on the matter, as he figured his daughter was just finally showing promise of high magical abilities or maybe gaining a familiar, as he had. Thus, would explain all the dead rabbits Nagini often complained about going to waste among the garden growth as his daughter grew bored of her ‘toys’.

However, when he brought it up to Delphini at one of the customary meal times together, she had merely looked puzzled before denying any knowledge of the creature’s existence. 

It had been at that point he had made it a point to capture the damn thing. But as always his followers failed time and time again to acquire the deer like creature into his possession. 

**_Useless fools the lot of them…_ **

At one point, he had called in one of his followers from the Pest Advisory Board to deal with the troublesome beast. Bellatrix informed him late that same night that someone had sent a rather interesting gift to her dressing room, which not even the house elves would touch not even when threatened with death or dismemberment. 

When he went to investigate the so-called mystery gift in his “wife’s” dressing room Voldemort found himself pulled to the spot the gift lay. His magic was responding readily to the dark magic radiating from the cold silver box ornately designed with green and red heart shaped gems decorating it’s still fresh blood covered border. The feeling was much like when one of his horcrux were nearby.

Curious he opened the lid where a black tattered bow was tied with a small scroll.

What was revealed brought the dark lords world to a standstill.

The true “gift” was within a black velvety cushion, a still beating heart with a wide twitching brown blood shot eye that darted back and forth as the heart itself sped up. However when the eye made contact with his crimson gaze it seemed to freeze in recognition and terror making the heart it was attached to pause as well before going sporadic…

**_How very curious…_ **

Taking notice of the small scroll and ribbon in hopes of more clues as to whom might the sender be only revealed a letter saying “The HEART OF A PIG” in bold black charcoal writing. 

The heart abruptly stopped beating and the eye went wide before death overtook it after he finished reading the blood stained letter… 

He rushed to his study for some answers, but was stopped on his way by movement outside on the forest edge. What he saw made his blood freeze as a flash of light illuminates the silhouette of what he could assume as a beast of death like proportions devouring gore of some poor unfortunate. However, it was the empty sockets with green embers that struck his very soul as it let out a horrifying shriek that shook his entire being before Voldemort knew no more. 

The Pest Advisory Board member’s body was never found, but Voldemort had a sneaking suspicion the creature from that night was to blame. He had found himself in his bed chambers with no explanation as to how he got there. 

The other deer creature itself vanished for a time as well not long after that “incident”, but showed up again a few months later this time to his daughter in the garden. When he questioned her interactions with the mysterious creature she merely stated “I didn’t want to hurt him, but nor did I want to keep him…so very strange my Bambi doe is.” 

Cause for concern indeed since Delphini hardly put up with anything she couldn’t control or bend to her will somehow. 

There was growing concern now that the creature was some unhinged unregistered Animangus that could be spying for the small remaining forces of what was once The Order of the Phoenix or worse a rival trying to gain the upper hand. Gripping the goblet tighter as his lips curved into a sneer at the mere thought of such a cowardly endeavor. 

So here Voldemort was again observing the annoying creature that seemed to taunt him from the edge of his property like the annoying gnat it truly was. More troubling than that though was how his familiar when asked why she hadn’t simply hunted the creature replied that the creature simply didn’t _smell_ right.

Turning himself away from the window Voldemort made his way to his office so that he may both formulate a plan and deal with the remaining paperwork that he was purposefully ignoring for the moment from the ministry. 

It wasn’t that he worried for his “daughter’s” safety of the beast by any means, but until Bellatrix could bare a proper son the girl was his only _heir_ till then. Not worth much as a female, but easily a good enough bargaining chip for gaining allies later were he to marry her off. 

However, as of late it was becoming more apparent that his so called “wife” may not be able to provide a son or another child at all, for that matter. Not an uncommon trait for pure-blood witches or wizards it would seem as her sister suffered from the same affliction. Still rather problematic when one only counts a male as worthy of being his heir though with his horcrux’s he honestly didn’t need an heir except for the sake of appearances. 

Coming to a conclusion as he watches the creature begin to leave again for the day, and assume that his daughter must be heading in as well. He goes off in search of his wayward familiar, whom always seemed to be the most competent out of everyone he dealt with. Surely she could gather Intel on a stupid creature if she couldn’t or refused to eat the damn thing! 

  
  


Nagini was beyond irate at her current predicament. 

She had been forced to follow the damn creature that smelled so _Strange_ to her senses, and it offended her greatly that she was forced to give up her precious hunting time for her master. 

_“Master better have something good to make up for making me do thisss!”_ Nagini thought grumpily from her hiding spot downwind of the source of her ire. It had been hours before the creature made any movement since it had plopped down like a dog somehow watching through its strange mane that covered his eyes till it deemed itself ready to leave back into the forest. 

Slithering forth with full stealth and ire Nagini failed to notice the shimmer of a barrier as she followed the strange deer back into the woodlands beyond the manor. Too absorbed in following her target at large to see the fire like gaze observing from the shadows as she passed through the barrier, curious in its intent. 

Nagini meanwhile had been following a short distance when the young black deer looking creature was suddenly swiped from her line view by a white blur. Confused at first from the abruptness of what had just occurred, but hopeful that maybe that something had come, and done away with the troublesome thing leaving her free to maybe hunt down a meal, she slithered forward just to encounter the strangest sight she had ever witnessed. 

A muscular white stag with quite an impressive set of antlers upon his head looking like the “King of the Forest” though definitely still juvenile as it still smaller than other adult deer she had seen before. Huffing playfully with mirth dancing in its eyes as it playfully prodded at the younger black deer below him.

“Pan, come one, grow your horns already! Its so boring without anyone to properly challenge me!” The white deer whined pitifully while huffing and playfully pawing the ground around the younger black deer who seemed very unimpressed with the whole idea.

“Oh Arty you big idiot get off of ME!” The younger black deer yelled half heartedly to the annoyance of the larger white buck and narrowed his dark gaze at his assumed brother before getting a mistifus gleem to his majesty features. 

Nagini had been shocked beyond words for creatures to speak human tongue so impossible she couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Heck what she was observing right now was just beyond bazaar! 

She observed was the seemingly older one stick out his tongue with a wicked look on his face as the younger black deer ears folded back and he bared his teeth menacingly as she heard the deer coldly saying to the other “You wouldn’t dare” 

A dark laugh that sounded only familiar filled the air before the sound of a loud wet slurping sound could be heard followed by a yell of indignation revealing dark green eyes filled with annoyance and purpose. Next Nagini was witness to a duel of animalistic proportions with the black doe like stag sprouting a healthy pair of antlers and charging his brother.

The duel became a chase that ended abruptly when both of them ended up summer salting into a reveane. Nagini slithered farther to observe more closely only to see instead of two young deer tangled together she saw two young boys were helping one another to their feet while dusting each other off. 

When she finally got a good look at the two her world stopped... 

_“It can’t be...it simply ..can’t be?!”_

**_“Deary me someone is slithering where she aout not be”_ **

Came a sultry dangerous tone dripping with venom much more potent than her own. Turning swiftly to confront the unknown enemy only to be struck down before she could get a true glimpse of her assailant beyond the killing curse gaze that clouded her vision. Last thing she heard before the darkness overtook was the strange voice saying.

**_“How deeply troublesome”_ **

////////

Later that evening Nagini was delivered disoriented and disheveled to her master by very distressed house elves.

Voldemort had been in the midst of a meeting when she was brought to him that he dismissed once he observed his non-lucid familiar. Adamant on getting care to his loyal familiar and horcrux at once, and to hopefully gain knowledge of who dared harm her so. 

Thankfully not much immediate damage was done it seemed, but some of her memories had been scattered or fractured by some sort of old dark magic. It took him long days and nights to corral the broken memories to get a logical picture. All during which he had pampered his fussy familiar with all of her favorite prey items such as a muggle here, and a house elf there. 

By the time Voldemort got through enough of the memory for it to be a coherent scene once again he was more than slightly exhausted both physically and magically , if not mentally as well. 

What he would observe in the memory both shocked and mystified him as he watched the short memory play out before his ruby eyes. 

At first he feared someone had released a horcrux of his without his knowledge as the black deer that had been such an irritation transformed into a spitting copy of himself in his adolescent years, tall lithe form and pale handsome features were undeniable. The only difference was the dark green eyes that offset the idea of the boy being one of his horcruxes. 

The other boy however, was a bit more athletically built with a sun kissed olive complexion. Messy long ebony tresses compared to the slightly disheveled eboney of the other boy, but with eyes black as his gazed had once been before the horcrux magic changed his eyes' colors to crimson hue. Deepening his confusion all the more. 

But as he tried to delve deeper into the memory to see if he could gain anymore information regarding the boys he felt himself flung out by force of oddly familiar magic. 

As frustrating as it was he had at least gotten way more than he could have hoped from his familiars exploit.However, a puzzle remained on who those boys truly were, and if one or both were some horcruxes he forgot or worse…

All he did know for a fact was that both boys held the key to those answers, and he wasn’t one to let such exceptional talent as he had witnessed those boys accomplish effortlessly be left beyond his grasp. 

Resolute in his decision he went to his study to gather what information he would need to lure those boys to him…

Deer season was open and the Dark Lord planned to bag two specific deer before seasons end. 


	2. Rise of the Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homeward bound after the incident with the consequences to follow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found I could cut 2 a part to make other chapters so working on not over bulking many of these since they can all stand alone to a point. Flow and direction now is the battle here. Shorter, but much more to the point. Plan to flesh out along the way since mentally and physically getting my stories across don't seem to want to coincide with one another , which is very frustrating. Still its all experimental, and once I get it all out I figure I can go back and fine tune like other writers here.

**Chapter 2** : _ **Rise to the fall**_

“Did you hear that, Arty?” asked Pan, dark green eyes, looking curiously up the ravine they had tumbled down from. 

“Hear what?” Artemis inquired back as he got ready to climb back up to their original location. 

“Sounded like rustling in the thicket above.” Pan murmured cautiously as he grabbed his brother's offered hand firmly to be pulled up to join him back on higher ground. 

Artemis gave a questioning look before narrowing his dark gaze to his twin before looking towards the grassy woods warily. 

“You sure you weren’t followed?” Artemis’s tone filled with slightly hard and anxious pitch as he slowly turned to survey the tall undergrowth of the forest all around them.

“Brother you don't think.” Pan whispered back to his fear rising as he looked toward the direction he had taken to return. 

The cracking of a dry tree branch had Artemis shielding his brother immediately as both regarded the shivering flora just before them. 

“On my signal.” The black-eyed boy whispered regarding his twin who gave a confirming grunt. Both prepared for whatever came to face them magic and muscle at the ready. 

**_“Sssuch hostility I sense here, and here I thought you both would be glad to ssssee me.”_ **Came the humored hissing of their serpent guardian Blaze as his mighty dark scaled head came forth from the foliage bed.

Both visibly relaxed at seeing their fiery eyed guardian. 

Blaze was just one of many guardians that guarded and patrolled the forest in order to protect all those who dwelled within, but also one of the few that their bearer had ordered specifically to oversee their care and safety.

 **_“Anything to report?”_ **inquired Artimus trying to seem much more mature and level headed than he actually was. 

Blaze regarded him for but a moment before responding.

 **_“Nottthing for the two of you to worry about, but I recommend heading home the bright circle is falling as we sssspeak.”_ **A clear dismissal in his tone as he turned back into the forest much to the spluttering indignation of the young onyx eyed male even as his twin shook his head. 

“You should know by now Arty that he won’t report anything to us without telling our bearer first.” sighed Pan tiredly as he turned towards the direction of home.

“It’s insulting..treating us like we are still hatch-lings or stumbling foals. My balls have dropped, thank you very much, and I have my own territory with dame’s to prove it too!” yelled towards the direction the guardian had taken as if the serpent could hear the boys tantrum. 

Pan merely rolled his eyes and shook his head at his brother's antics before reverting back into his deer form in order to make it home faster. 

“Come along brother lets get home, the bearer will be worried sick if we are not back home by fairy lights.” 

After a moment of snorting kicking dirt in the direction of his ire Artimus gave in ,and followed said sibling path at a sedate pace.

But not long after catching up Atemus decided to turn their sedate pace into that of a chase of fairy fawns. 

Their laughter, and rough housing could be heard throughout the wooded forest as they made their way home ward.

Though the brothers were sure to pause their play and acknowledge the great spirits and creatures who roamed their wooded kingdom with the respect hammered home by their barer since their birth.

Most would regard them with humor while others with brisk nods before continuing on with their duties. 

It was common knowledge , as well as law, to all who dwelled within the wood that it was by their blessings alone that all things flourished or wither within the wood, including the brothers and their bearer. 

So respect and acknowledgement were the least they were owed given all they did for the forest by both protection and growth they were spared by mother earths magic. 

True when ritual times came better thanks could be given as season both gave and took away in equal measure, and sometimes more so depending on what was needed to sacrifice in order to keep balance. 

Still for the twins this kingdom was to be theirs one day as it was to all who claimed the _Harmony_ as their home. 

And this was the only home they had ever known, and a safe haven from the Devil’s keep beyond. 

The lesson’s they had grown up with seemed common sense as well as common place, but as they had been told over the years to be lost to the world of man some eons ago. 

This was a kingdom of Harmony, and until their dying day they would learn to rule as the cycle saw fit. Until they too joined the earth once more as either energy or forest spirits or guardians as dictated by the rights and ritual of the forest. 

Death ruled as much as life within each cycle of rituals, and the brothers were the symbolism of peace and love for their kingdom that revolved around their sun , their bearer. 

Their Bearer provided the light and stability in which to grow while the guardians of flora and fauna taught them the way of their world. 

Their bearer had been the only human being to live in _Harmony_ until their births, and many stories and fables surrounded his arrival. Some said it came from the manor beyond the forest line leading into the world of man. 

Badly beaten and barely alive, but desperate for the lives he hadn’t had ,yet. Others told of how his coming was an Omen to the forest, but for good or bad none were sure.

 _“As fate of the omen lays with the devil on that one”_

Least that was what they were always told as if they were to know its meaning they could only hazard a guess. 

Still for the brothers what mattered was that this was their home, and though they knew not who their sire was,they didn’t lack in regards to a father's love and guidance.

Many of the forest beasts and guardians took up the mantle where their bearer couldn’t. Though their bearer tried hard to mend the gap himself by playing both parts...It still took a heavy toll on his health for all to see. 

They lacked for little in this peaceful Eden of sorts.

Where their bearer always greeted them warmly with understanding. 

However, as both brothers entered the small cave-like abode they called home they were gripped by a brutal and freezing aura instead of the warmth and welcoming they were so accustomed to. 

‘Somebody is in trouble’ was the shared thought among the twins as they approached into the unusual cold darkness of their typically warmly lit and happy welcoming home. 

Their bearer stood in the middle of the dark room bound in one of the gifted fairy silks of deepest red, form stiff with his back to them, a slight tremor could be seen from the small bits of moon light that lit the opening and reflected in .

Blaze securely wrapped about his seeming cold and hard form, head turning to regard them passively, where their bearer refused to. 

**“How many times have I told you both not to go near that place beyond the wood?”**

The cold curt tone of hisses their bearer was sending towards them causes both to shrink back and gulp down air in fear.

 **“WELL?!”**

“ I ..I…” whimpered Pan 

“Www...ee..” rasped Artemus 

Both trying and failing to ground themselves against the ire energies cast their way. 

They had never seen their bearer so upset before, and as they subtly observed Blaze’s attempt at calming through constriction and attempts at platatutes for them. 

Their bearer seemed to be shaking as he said the next words. 

**“ We must leave Harmony ...for good this time .”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed ! More to come!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its not the greatest brain child, but I hope some of you might enjoy it here.


End file.
